


Hell Looking Risk In The Eyes Here

by ghostdreaming



Series: No More Bound By Your Good And Bad [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Post-Episode: s09e23 Do You Believe In Miracles?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostdreaming/pseuds/ghostdreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley has a Winchester now....maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell Looking Risk In The Eyes Here

**Author's Note:**

> When I was watching Dean and Crowley talk earlier in the episode I was struck with the thought that their eyes looked about the same color.

 

Good. He had him now!

Doesn't he? Yes. Probably. Maybe. It was goddamned, heavendamned, helldamned, and purgatorydamned Dean Winchester after all. You really can't know for sure it's really hard to tell.

This was a brilliant plan! Either that or an idiotic mistake of epic proportions. So many seeming more powerful predecessors to the challenge of possessing and controlling the Winchester brothers had tried and failed spectacularly.

He was still going to have to take Sam Winchester into account also. When one was without the other they tended to get either more extreme.... or wishy-washy.

The moose could be persistent and a hindrance.  Plus there was the possibilities of how Dean would react to his proximity the Mark of Cain in control or not.

Well at least Crowley doesn't have to look at his new acquisition and see his own loathed father in the elder Winchester's green eyes.... 

**Author's Note:**

> So that's all that I came up with from the season finally.


End file.
